One-Shot- Vícios & Viciados
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Edward era um viciado assumido. Ele sabia que tinha um vicio e estava tentando mudar isso. Era difícil, ele tinha que lutar todos os dias contra as tentações e eram muitas e estavam por toda parte, mas com muita luta e força de vontade ele estava conseguindo, e ele estava indo muito bem, mas quando ele está em uma das muitas reuniões ele encontra alguém...(sinopse na fic)


**Vícios & Viciados**

 **Autor(a):** Paula Halle

 **Beta:** Rose J.

 **Shipper:** Edward & Bella

 **Classificação:** +18

 **Sinopse:** Edward era um viciado assumido. Ele sabia que tinha um vicio e estava tentando mudar isso. Era difícil, ele tinha que lutar todos os dias contra as tentações e eram muitas e estavam por toda parte, mas com muita luta e força de vontade ele estava conseguindo, e ele estava indo muito bem, mas quando ele está em uma das muitas reuniões ele encontra alguém na mesma situação que ele, embora ela vê as coisas de uma maneira um pouquinho diferente **.**

* * *

\- Boa noite! Meu nome é Michel.

\- Oi Michel. - todos falaram e ele sorriu fracamente.

\- Bem, é sempre difícil dizer, mas eu sou um alcoólatra e já estou sóbrio há dois anos. - todos aplaudiram e ele assentiu.

\- Obrigado, obrigado, mas vou confessar, não tem sido fácil. As pessoas podem achar que o álcool por não ser como a droga não é tão ruim, mas na verdade, pode ser tão ruim quanto ser um drogado. Ele é pior, em minha opinião, pois se tem mais acesso ao álcool do que as drogas. Em qualquer bar, mercado, loja de conveniência, eu posso comprar qualquer tipo de bebida. Se eu for a um jantar, me oferecem bebidas e por diversas vezes, eu quis dizer sim, mas sempre tento me lembrar de como foi chegar ao fundo, das coisas que fiz e pelas quais passei para chegar aqui. Eu lutei muito e não vou desistir sem lutar, nem que tenha que lutar comigo mesmo.

Todos aplaudiram mais uma vez, ele sorriu agradecido e voltou para seu lugar, o jovem padre que comandava a reunião voltou para frente.

\- Mais alguém quer falar?

Mais uma vez, naquela noite eu quis erguer a mão e falar, mas hoje eu estava naquele humor de que falaria demais, então era melhor me calar, pois iria dar merda.

Até podia imaginar o meu discurso eloqüente, ou a ladainha de sempre...

Afinal eu era um viciado, mas em um vício diferente. Álcool, drogas, isso tudo era fácil perto do meu vício.

Ou melhor, condição... Pois eu não era um simples viciado em uma substância que altera a mente, eu era um vampiro mesmo e meu, digamos vício, era muito mais complexo...

Muito mais difícil de resistir.

Alguns diriam que estou exagerando, pois ser um vampiro é incrível, a melhor coisa do mundo. Então aqui vai as glórias do vampirismo.

A vida que pedi a Deus... ...ou ao diabo, já que duvido que Deus fosse a favor dos meus hábitos alimentares duvidosos.

Enfim, as maravilhas de ser um vampiro...

Existem muitas, muitas mesmas.

Eu poderia passar horas e horas dizendo quais seriam elas. Mas eu não irei...

Porque tudo isso não passava de papo furado.

Ser vampiro era uma merda.

Sabia o que todo mundo pensava... " _olha só, posso viver eternamente_ "... Mas vamos ser honestos, qual a graça de viver eternamente?

Todo mundo que você conhece morre e você ficando...

Eu honestamente não via graça.

Ah, tem o alho também, alguns vão dizer _"alho faz mal mesmo?"_ Não que mate, mas me faz espirrar e coçar o nariz. O mesmo pra água benta, oh coisinhas inconvenientes, hein?

E a o sol, se eu for exposto ao sol viro churrasquinho, não que eu fique acordado quando o sol nasce, porque assim que ele nasce, eu durmo como um morto. Perdão pelo trocadilho infeliz, mas era a mais pura verdade. Já fui confundido com um defunto pelo menos três vezes e acordei de baixo da terra dentro de um caixão. Confesso, não foi uma experiência das mais alegres.

Claro que havia a beleza.

Porque era fato! Ser um vampiro fazia a pessoa ser _quente_! Eu era simplesmente uma gostosura. Pelo menos era o que me diziam. Já que eu não podia me ver no espelho.

Sim, eu não tinha reflexo.

Nada de espelhos, não podia tirar uma foto, nem sair em vídeos. E se eu estivesse com uma manchinha vermelha nos dentes? Como iria saber? Teria que pagar o mico de ficar com os dentes manchados.

Enfim, tinha a beleza, mas ela só servia pra atrair a minha próxima vitima. Lógico que eu poderia usar a minha beleza pra atrair mulheres. Mas convenhamos, uma mulher que só me queria pela minha beleza, era melhor servir de comida do que algo mais.

Eu nem me lembro da última vez em que eu estive em um relacionamento de verdade.

Não, lembro-me sim, Anna Brown, linda, doce e gentil. O sangue dela era uma delicia. Sim, eu a mordi. Outras desvantagens em se ser vampiro, nós não tínhamos controle algum nesse aspecto.

Na verdade, somos completamente descontrolados, era só vermos um pescoçinho, uma veia saltando, um cortinho de nada e pronto, já era Anna Brown. (...) Contudo a culpa foi toda dela, quem honestamente se corta com o papel? Sério, papel? A mulher estava pedindo pra ser atacada por um vampiro faminto.

Infelizmente, por causa da minha pequena recaída, eu tive que deixar New York, entretanto eu já tava cansado de lá mesmo.

Eu também estava cansado de Londres, de Nova Orleans, de Ohio e de mais algumas cidades aí... Sim, eu me mudei algumas vezes... Tá, muitas vezes, mas a culpa não era minha, resistir ao impulso era difícil.

E essa não foi a primeira vez que me juntei a um grupo de alcoólicos anônimos, não que eu chegasse lá e falasse... " _Oi! O meu nome é Edward e eu não resisto a sangue_. Na última vez eu fingi ser outra pessoa, disse que era doido por um vinho tinto, hehe.

Mas tudo não durou muito, eu acabei mordendo a minha madrinha de apoio. Todavia foi totalmente culpa dela, ela tentou me seduzir e meio que se cortou, então, eu meio que a mordi. Agora eu só observo, ao invés de me envolver nas reuniões.

Enfim, eu ainda tô tentando descobrir as vantagens em ser um vampiro. Porque até agora, eu só encontrei pontos negativos.

Enfim, como eu disse, não sabia o porquê de todo mundo achar que ser vampiro era a melhor coisa do mundo. Eu, honestamente, trocaria toda essa baboseira de eternidade, para voltar a ser humano, mas não tem como, uma vez mordido, se estava dentro do "excitante mundo do vampirismo", palavras do meu estimado criador.

Duvido que ele as tenha apreciado muito, quando foi estaqueado por alguns fanáticos há alguns séculos. Foi uma dura lição que eu aprendi, já que o infeliz se esqueceu de compartilhar comigo que uma estaca de prata matava a nossa espécie.

Consegui fugir por pouco dos fanáticos, contudo o meu criador não teve a mesma sorte e hoje, ele era só uma poeirinha no mar morto. Sim, eu joguei as cinzas dele lá, pareceu muito digno e o fim que ele merecia.

Mesmo ele tendo me mordido e me sentenciado a uma vida nas trevas, ele era um cara legal. Amigável, gostava de um sangue como todo vampiro, era meio repetitivo, sempre contando a história de sua vida.

Mas quem não adorava relembrar o passado...

Enfim, isso era o que eu queria dizer, mas eu só pensei mesmo.

Afinal, mais uma vez eu estava em uma reunião de **AA**.

Sendo assim, só fiquei quieto no meu canto, fingindo beber o meu café e ouvindo as histórias para quem sabe, encontrar alguém que pudesse compartilhar a minha dor, ou ser a próxima refeição... As duas coisas estavam valendo.

Não nada de refeição! Eu já estava "sóbrio" por assim dizer, há 1 ano.

Estava sendo tão difícil...

\- Mais alguém quer tentar? - o jovem voltou a repetir, todos se encolheram, imagino que com medo de revelar os seus fracassos.

E havia muitos, pelas caras de culpados.

\- Vamos lá pessoal! Não sejam tímidos! Ninguém vai julgá-los aqui. - ele incentivou mais uma vez, de repente alguém levantou a mão, eu vi que era uma moça, mas não dei muita atenção.

\- Então venha querida. - a moça correu animada para frente. – Agora se apresente e nos diga um pouco sobre você.

\- Certo, certo. Olá pessoal, eu sou Bella.

\- Oi Bella. - todos repetiram.

\- Bem, tenho 25 anos... - ela começou a rir e finalmente a olhei. - E estou sóbria há dois meses. - guinchou extremamente animada e muitos acenaram em acordo.

\- Obrigada, obrigada, não sabem como é difícil... Bem, imagino que saibam, mas estamos chegando lá. Força Michel, você arrasou! - alguns riram, ela sorriu e passou a relatar como quase sempre caia em tentação, mas se segurava e blá, blá, blá...

Quem se importava com aquilo? Ela era uma vampira!

Foda-se, como não a notei?

Ah é, eu estava dramatizando a minha vida, de novo.

Mas sim, ela era de fato uma vampira. Ali estava... ...pele pálida, olhos escuros e belíssima! Longos cabelos castanhos e um enorme sorriso nos lábios carnudos.

Quando ela finalmente terminou de falar, os seus olhos encontraram os meus, ela sorriu amplamente e para meu choque, veio em minha direção.

Encolhi-me um pouco na cadeira, já hesitante. Ela viria aqui? Falar comigo?

Não que eu não gostasse de companhia, mas os outros vampiros tinham a tendência de serem tão… emo... E falo por experiência própria, afinal eu sou emo 70% do meu tempo. Então quando vampiros se reuniam tendia a ser um prelúdio para o suicídio ou homicídio. Só deixando claro que alguém sempre acabava morto.

Afinal, vampiro era um ser solitário. E eu era o mais solitário de todos, nem me lembro de quando foi à última vez que tive uma conversa com outra pessoa.

\- Olá. - a vampira parou bem na minha frente e assenti quietamente.

Quem sabe ela entendia a dica e iria embora.

Soltando um bufo, ela se sentou ao meu lado, pelo jeito ela não era muito esperta. Como eu estava no fundo, havia muitos lugares vagos.

Pensando agora não foi à melhor idéia. Mas quem imaginaria uma coisa dessas.

\- Eu sou Bella.

\- Eu sei.

\- Wow, isso que é poder de vampiro?

\- O quê? - a olhei confuso e ela me avaliou.

\- Embora seja um poder meio chato, só saber o nome das pessoas. Ou talvez você leia mentes. - ela arregalou os olhos e olhei em volta preocupado.

O que tinha de errado com aquela pessoa?

\- Eu sei o seu nome porque você acabou de se apresenta.

\- Oh. É verdade. Viajei legal, hein? Foi mal. - ela riu e suspirei, ignorando-a.

Voltei à atenção para a reunião, outra pessoa estava relatando que caiu na tentação.

Eu sei amigo, era difícil!

\- Então qual o seu nome?

Voltei-me para ela.

\- Edward.

\- Certo, eu gosto. Bella e Edward soa bem, hein?

\- Por que teria que soar bem? Nós nem nos conhecemos.

\- Mas agora nos conhecemos e vamos ficar juntinhos.

\- Por quê?

\- Ora, porque somos iguais.

\- Olha… Huh Bella, você parece ser uma ótima pessoa, mas vampiros não ficam juntos. - ela soltou um bufo.

\- Que absurdo! Lógico que ficamos. Aliás, quem melhor pra dividir as experiências de vida? Esses caras aqui são ótimos, mas devíamos criar um V.A.

\- V.A.?

\- Vampiros Anônimos. - ela riu alto como se fosse à coisa mais engraçada que já ouviu, ato que atraiu alguns olhares para nós.

Irritado, já agarrei o seu pulso e a puxei para fora da reunião, assim que estávamos do lado de fora, respirei fundo e a encarei. Iria ser claro com ela, porque tipo, aquela situação já estava ficando ridícula.

Eu não iria sair com aquela doida só porque nós dois somos vampiros.

\- Então, você quer sair pra comer? … OPS! Ou só sair? - ela sorriu e enfiou o braço no meu e passou a andar, acabei indo junto ou seria arrastado.

\- Escute moça…

\- É Bella. Ah, já ia esquecendo, onde vamos morar?

\- Perdoe-me, acho que não entendi muito bem.

\- A sua casa, onde é?

\- Isso eu entendi. Só não entendi o que quer dizer com " **vamos morar juntos**!"

\- O que é o que os namorados fazem? Moram juntinhos!

\- Mas não somos namorados. Não somos nada. Nem te conheço.

\- Tem razão, fui muito afoita. E que fiquei tão feliz por achar outro igual a mim.

\- Então você não conhece muitos vampiros?

\- Ah, conheci uns aqui e ali, mas nenhum como você.

\- Como eu?

\- É, que entende que nós somos mais que só sugadores de sangue sem alma. Somos gente também.

\- Eu nem abri a boca como percebeu tudo isso.

\- Querido você estava aqui, já é alguma coisa.

\- Querido?

\- Não gostou? Que tal bebê ou amor?

\- Nenhum deles, só Edward! E não somos um casal.

\- Por que não? Ambos somos vampiros, temos gostos alimentares semelhantes e temos consciência, ou não viríamos às reuniões. Saiba que temos mais coisas em comum que muitos casais por aí?

\- Bem, é verdade, mas…

\- Que bom que concorda. A gente pode mudar pra minha casa, mas meus vizinhos são barulhentos. E os seus?

\- Ah? Meus vizinhos?

\- É, eles são barulhentos?

\- Eu… eu não sei.

\- Então não. Vai ser tão legal dormir com alguém. Vou confessar, eu não gosto de dormir sozinha, tipo, fico sempre com a sensação de que vou acordar degolada ou algo pior.

\- Você não fica bem protegida durante o dia?

\- Até que fico, mas é sempre meio tenso, pois desmaiamos, né? Mas vai ser legal ter alguém juntinho. - piscou e pigarreei.

\- Mas eu desmaio também, não vou poder te proteger.

\- Eu sei bobo, contudo só de saber que tem alguém junto, faz a gente se sentir mais seguro. Legal mesmo é se a gente pudesse ter um Henfield.

\- Como?

\- Sabe, um escravo que te protegesse enquanto dormisse. Você nunca viu Drácula?

\- Ah, honestamente evito os filmes de vampiros.

\- Pois tá perdendo. Eles são hilários! Vamos fazer uma maratona qualquer dia. - piscou e começou a andar de novo, contudo a parei antes que aquela loucura continuasse.

\- Espere, uh, Bella, você parece uma garota incrível, mas não vai rolar. Você precisa entender que vampiros são seres das trevas, nós não namoramos.

\- Seres das trevas? Isso é ridículo, eu nem gosto do escuro. Eu tô mais pra um ser do anoitecer. - piscou e grunhi.

Agarrei os seus ombros, chacoalhando-a.

\- Você não entende mulher, você é uma criatura das trevas. - ela me olhou com os olhos muito abertos e em seguida riu, na minha cara, nem escondeu o seu divertimento.

\- Você sempre é dramático assim?

\- Na maior parte do tempo. - admiti e ela bufou.

\- Vamos ter que melhorar isso. - sorriu e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

Dessa vez, eu que a olhava com os olhos muito abertos.

\- Eu… você… nós… - eu não sabia mais o que dizer.

\- Então, a sua casa ou a minha.

\- Melhor você na sua e eu na minha.

\- Já que você vai ser um chato, vai ser na minha. Amanhã vamos para a sua. Na verdade, na minha é melhor, eu não vim com as minhas calcinhas sexies. - falou alegremente e a olhei preocupado.

Ela realmente esperava que nós… que eu…

\- Uh… calcinha sexy? - ela riu.

\- Ah, agora está interessado, hein? Bom, pois eu quero um relacionamento bem quente. - piscou e passou a me puxar em uma direção completamente contrária da minha casa.

E embora eu devesse fugir, eu estava um pouco curioso sobre aquela vampira tão… alegre e as tais calcinhas sexies, contudo mais sobre a sua personalidade assustadoramente positiva. Ela era completamente o contrário de mim, na verdade, eu nunca vi nenhuma vampira igual a ela.

Já estávamos andando há algum tempo quando perguntei algo que estava me deixando muito curioso.

-Como você decidiu que queria parar de beber sangue?

\- Vendo Nemo.

\- Nemo?

\- É, sabe, Procurando Nemo.

\- O desenho?

\- Isso, eu vi toda aquela coisa de os peixes são amigos e não comida, e se um tubarão pode parar, por que eu não posso?

Olhei em volta.

Eu estava em alguma pegadinha?

Talvez existisse um programa que pegasse vampiros pra zoarem com eles, porque aquilo não poderia ser real. Não era?

\- Então está baseando a sua mudança de hábito alimentar em tubarões de um desenho animado? – perguntei só pra ter certeza e ela riu.

\- Isso mesmo. Os humanos são amigos, não comida, é meu lema de vida. – piscou e a minha boca caiu em choque.

Como… essa noite podia ficar mais estranha?

\- Chegamos... - ela cantarolou e acabei por rir da sua casinha.

Havia uma padaria e ao lado uma porta pequena, ao que parecia a casa dela era no porão da padaria.

Sem janelas, esperta.

\- É aqui?

\- Sim. Às vezes o padeiro canta alto, é um horror, ainda bem que desmaio de dia, ou ouviria a cantoria o tempo todo, com sorte, a pego só no finalzinho da noite.

Ela me soltou pra abrir a porta e pensei em fugir. Sim, muito covarde, mas eu não sei se estava preparado pra estar com uma pessoa assim.

\- Você vem? - ela esticou a mão e hesitei por um minuto que pareceu durar para sempre, mas mesmo assim, ela ficou ali, esperando eu ir até ela. Então por que não?

Peguei a sua mão, ato que a fez sorrir abertamente, enquanto me puxava para dentro de sua casa.

\- Fique a vontade. - ela murmurou enquanto soltava a minha mão e saia de vista, acendendo a luz antes de entrar por uma porta ao lado.

Dei uma rápida olhada em sua pequena casa.

Era, na verdade, um cômodo bem grande. Ela fizera as separações dos cômodos com prateleiras, estas que estavam repletos de livros.

Ela tinha uma pequena cozinha, que tinha basicamente uma pia, fogão e um pequeno armário. Em seguida a sua sala, com uma TV enorme e um sofá de dois lugares. O seu quarto tinha uma enorme cama de dossel, bem estilo filme histórico, ela tinha também uma grande cômoda com aparência antiga. Ela voltou do banheiro, eu supunha e me voltei para ela.

\- Sua casa é... interessante… - parei de falar ao ver as suas roupas ou a falta delas.

\- É pequena. Mas está bom e o aluguel é barato.

Assenti ainda olhando para o corpo dela. Ela estava usando um roupão de seda vermelho curto e ele estava aberto revelando um sutiã apertado preto e a calcinha vermelha com detalhes pretos. Ah, ali estavam as calcinhas sexies.

Vi os seus dedos estalarem na frente do meu rosto e a encarei confuso.

\- Uh?

\- Gostando do que vê?

\- Uh?

Rindo ela pegou a minha mão e começou a me puxar para o quarto. Antes que entendesse o que estava acontecendo, fui empurrado pra cama e ela subiu em cima de mim.

\- Espera Bella… - ela tirou o roupão me calando de novo.

\- Sim? O que você quer?

Engoli em seco já ficando duro, fazia um longo tempo desde que tive uma bela mulher sobre mim.

\- Eu esqueci. - murmurei ainda encantado com seu delicioso corpo, somente coberto por aqueles minúsculos pedaços de panos.

\- Melhor assim, a sua boca tem que ter outras utilidades. - piscou em seguida se deitando em cima de mim e esmagando a sua boca na minha.

Gemi com o contato dos seus lábios, o seu toque me acendendo como há muito tempo não sentia. Virei-nos na cama, ficando sobre ela, já aprofundando o beijo, Bella gemeu me abraçando com braços e pernas, esfregando o seu corpo tentador em mim, enquanto retribuía o meu beijo com igual fervor.

Quando os nossos lábios se separaram, ela sorriu abertamente.

\- Então você ainda acha que não devemos ficar juntos?

\- Eu não acho que devo dar uma opinião quando estou de pau duro. - ela riu e me virou ficando sobre mim de novo.

Caramba, foi sexy!

Ela levou a mão atrás das costas e soltou o sutiã, engoli em seco enquanto via os seus seios nus saltando bem na minha cara. Hesitante, ergui a mão, mas antes que a tocasse, ela a agarrou e enquanto segurava a minha mão entre as suas, deu uma mordidinha no meu dedo indicador o chupando levemente depois.

\- Bella… - rosnei e ela riu mais uma vez, antes de me soltar e deslizar pelo meu corpo.

\- Você está muito vestido.

\- Me ajude com isso então.

\- Como quiser...

Ela arrancou as calças do meu corpo, rasgando-as um pouco, depois riu, enquanto rasgava a minha cueca, liberando o meu pau, muito duro, lambendo os lábios, ela ficou entre asminhas coxas me agarrando, gemi jogando a cabeça para trás ao ter as suas mãos em mim.

Foda-se, era bom!

Claro que tive que voltar a olhá-la quando senti a sua boca em mim, ergui a cabeça só para jogá-la para trás de novo, a visão dela engolindo o meu pau era demais, eu quase vim, só de vê-la.

Mais preparado voltei a olhar, gemendo quando ela agarrou as minhas bolas, as massageando.

\- Porra... – o meu gemido a fez me olhar, e só aquela visão, me deixou mais duro, sentindo isso, ela sorriu e ficou mais dedicada na sua atenção ao meu pau.

\- Adoro o seu pau. É tão gostoso. - ela gemeu me chupando, então rosnei vindo imediatamente em sua boca.

Ela continuou me chupando, bebendo de mim sem nunca deixar de me olhar.

Quando terminou se rastejou para cima deitando a cabeça em meus ombros.

\- Isso foi divertido. - olhei para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ela sorriu. - O quê? Eu gostei! Você não?

\- Gostei muito.

\- Bom, a sua vez. - arqueei uma sobrancelha.

\- De quê?

-Ora… você sabe.

\- Não sei não, me diga. - ela bufou, evitou os meus olhos e tenho certeza que se pudesse corar, estaria mais vermelha do que um pimentão.

\- Ah você sabe, fazer em mim também.

\- Você precisa ser mais especifica. - ela grunhiu e se sentou. Os seus seios empinados saltando um pouco, já me deixando duro de novo.

\- Você está fazendo de propósito.

Sentei e tirei o meu casaco e camiseta, ela ficou encarando o meu peito nu, eu sorri.

\- Eu só acho divertido, você me arrastou pra sua casa, declarou que vamos namorar e morar juntos, mas não consegue pedir pra que eu lamba a sua buceta?

\- Ai meu Deus! - ela tampou o rosto e ri.

Assim como ela fez comigo, eu nós virei na cama ficando sobre ela. Bella arfou agarrando os meus braços, sorrindo, eu agarrei a sua calcinha dando um forte puxão, o som dela se rasgando, me fez mais duro.

\- Espero que você tenha outras calcinhas sexies, pois adorei ver você nelas.

\- Eu tenho. - sussurrou com os olhos muito abertos.

\- Bom. - sussurrei, acariciando a sua buceta com a minha mão... esfregando o meu polegar em seu clitóris, enquanto o meu dedo ficava brincando com a entrada de sua buceta.

\- Edward…

\- Diga Bella.

\- Você não vai… huh… você sabe...

\- Não sei, ainda estou decidindo.

\- Como?

\- Por que eu seria obrigado a chupar sua buceta? - ela fez aquela carinha de envergonhada de novo.

Corando do seu jeito e sorri mais.

\- Não, mas eu gostaria.

\- Hmmm, - me inclinei sobre ela e mordisquei o seu queixo, em seguida passeando os meus lábios por seu rosto até chegar a sua orelha, local que mordisquei o lóbulo, chupando com fevor.

\- Você quer a minha boca na sua buceta, Bella?

\- Sim.

\- Ou quer o meu pau?

\- Os dois... - gemeu cravando as unhas em meus braços. Sorri me afastando e fiquei entre as suas coxas, as abrindo bem.

\- Eu também quero os dois, Bella. Mas vou chupar muito a sua bucetinha antes de te fuder a noite toda.

\- Isso. - gritou e ri antes de cair de boca nela.

Seu grito virou gemido, em seguida gritou de novo, quando empurrei três dedos dentro dela, enquanto chupava o seu clitóris.

Seus suspiros, gemidos e gritinhos estavam me deixando cada vez mais duro, quando não consegui mais me segurar, tirei a boca dela e subi por cima de seu corpo a fudendo.

\- Porra! - ela gritou arqueando o corpo e fechando os olhos, gemi alto ao sentir o aperto da sua buceta ao redor do meu pau.

Minha metida a fez vir com força, mas não deixei que ela se recuperasse do seu orgasmo. Passei a fudê-la freneticamente, empurrando o meu pau forte e rápido em sua buceta molhada e apertada.

Os sons, dela, ou melhor, os nossos sons estavam ficando cada vez mais altos, conforme chegávamos mais perto de gozar e a cada arremetida do meu pau, os seus seios saltavam me chamando. Grunhindo, passei a chupá-los sem parar de fudê-la, aquilo a fez gemer mais alto.

\- Oh… oh porra…

\- Foda-se, você está gozando de novo.

\- Sim… sim… - mordi o seu mamilo e a senti gozando mais uma vez, apertando o meu pau com força.

Ficava até mais difícil me mover, todavia mais gostoso também, então só empurrei mais forte, mais rápido, sem deixar de chupar os seus peitos.

Senti as suas unhas em minhas costas, arranhando minha pele e acho até, que ela gozou de novo quando eu vim dentro dela.

Meu corpo caiu sobre o dela, tremendo levemente, assim como o dela pela força do nosso orgasmo. Ficamos em silêncio vários minutos, só lá, deitados e abraçados.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, senti os seus dedos em meu cabelo, afastando os fios suados, ouvi sua risadinha e sorri me aconchegando entre os seus seios.

\- Você vai dormir aí? - sorrindo mais, abracei a sua cintura e suspirei.

\- Sim, bem aqui.

Ela me abraçou com braços e pernas.

\- Ok.

Fechei os olhos querendo mais do que nunca ser humano, só para ter um sono normal com aquela doce garota e realmente protegê-la como ela desejava, mas aquilo não seria possível para nós, nunca seria… - ganhei um beliscão e a olhei irritado.

\- Por que fez isso?

\- Para você parar de pensar em besteiras. - franzi as sobrancelhas.

Será que ela lia mentes?

\- Como…

\- Eu só sei. Agora pense em coisas felizes.

\- Que seriam?

\- Que na próxima vez eu vou cavalgá-lo. Literalmente eu tenho até um chapéu de cowboy aqui em algum lugar.

Acabei rindo e beijei o seu seio nu.

\- Você é uma mulher estranha.

\- Por quê?

\- Você é tão… feliz.

\- E isso é ruim?

\- Não, é bom. Só diferente.

\- Você é meio emo, né?

\- Um pouco.

\- Tudo bem, vamos tirar isso de você. - ergui um pouco a cabeça para olhá-la e ela sorria abertamente, ri e voltei a deitar.

\- Eu gostaria disso. Não vai ser fácil.

\- Tudo bem. Temos tempo.

\- Temos?

\- Toda a eternidade.

\- Parece bom. - sussurrei fechando os olhos e esquecendo tudo.

O drama, a ladainha e só me concentrando nela.

Na garota em meus braços.

Naquele momento, ela era tudo o que me importava.

[...]

Abri os olhos de repente, olhando meio assustado em volta.

Aquela não era a minha casa.

Sentei-me esfregando o rosto, reparei que estava nu. Farejei o ar e assim que senti o cheiro dela, ou melhor o cheiro dela misturado com o meu, grunhi.

Lembrei-me imediatamente da loucura toda da outra noite.

A moça doida que praticamente me arrastou para a sua casa, que eu fudi e que me fez fazer promessas enquanto eu estava em uma névoa de prazer pós-gozo.

Mais que merda...

Enfiei a mão entre os cabelos com um gemido, eu teria que ir embora.

Eu tinha...

Olhei em volta e não vi as minhas roupas, exceto pela minha cueca rasgada no chão, não havia nada.

A casa estava arrumada e não tinha bagunça alguma visível, nem minha, nem dela.

E afinal, cadê ela?

Levantei-me enrolando o lençol mesmo em volta da cintura e comecei a procurar as minhas coisas, se eu desse sorte, eu podia ir antes dela voltar.

Claro que o meu plano foi inútil, as minhas roupas não estavam ali, a maldita as levou.

Rosnando voltei a me sentar, tentando decidir o que fazer, mas antes que decidisse qualquer coisa, eu ouvi o barulho da porta, então ela apareceu, toda sorridente e linda.

\- Edward, boa noite.

\- Oi. Cadê as minhas roupas. - pedi logo, pois não gostava de estar nu, enquanto ela estava vestida.

\- Aqui comigo. Eu meio que rasguei as suas calças ontem. Aí fui comprar uma nova e levei a rasgada pra confirmar o tamanho.

\- Ah, uh, obrigado...

\- Também pensei que se você acordasse e visse as suas roupas poderia fugir, daí resolvi levar tudo logo.

\- Como é?

\- Esperta, né?

\- Olha Bella sobre ontem…

\- Ah sim, foi bom, né? Fazia tempo que não me divertia tanto. Vamos ser tão bons juntos.

\- Na verdade…

\- Eu sei, precisamos conversar seriamente.

\- Isso mesmo. Precisamos conversar.

Ela deixou as roupas no sofá e correu para se sentar no meu colo, me abraçando pelo pescoço.

\- Então ainda preciso ver a sua casa para decidirmos onde morar. Ah, e nem falamos sobre as nossas vidas, mas foi difícil resistir a você. - riu baixinho e grunhi.

\- Bella, poderia sair do meu colo?

\- Por quê? É bom aqui.

\- Mas não dá pra conversar assim.

\- Por quê?

\- Estou nu. - eu estava começando a ficar duro novamente com ela sentada bem em cima do meu pau e balançando a sua bundinha alegremente, ela olhou para o lençol e assentiu.

\- Entendo.

Assenti pronto para começar a conversar, mas ela se ajoelhou na minha frente e rapidamente arrancou a toalha agarrando o meu pau.

Fiquei duro imediatamente, ela sorriu e beijou a ponta.

\- Céus… o que…

\- Só te ajudando a se concentrar.

\- Como… - me calei ao ser engolido por sua boca macia.

Joguei a cabeça para trás, perdido no prazer que ela me dava.

Ela me chupou com vontade.

Lambendo, chupando, mordiscando.

Olhei-a ofegante. Ela tirou a boca do meu pau com um sorriso travesso.

\- Quer que eu pare?

\- Não, não pare. - ela riu e passou a chupar as minhas bolas, enquanto me massageava vigorosamente.

Estava a ponto de vir, quando ela me abocanhou de novo, me fazendo gozar em sua boca linda. Vim com força e ela me engoliu todo.

Encarei-a ofegante e ela sorriu.

\- Já volto.

Ainda estava meio chocado com tudo o que acabou de acontecer quando ela voltou toda alegrinha do banheiro, a me ver com o lençol meio aberto sorriu mais.

\- Você quer fazer mais sexo antes de conversar… - ela falou começando a erguer a blusa e gritei me cobrindo.

\- Não, não, pare aí mesmo. - ela abaixou a blusa com um bico.

\- O que foi? - ela se aproximou de mim preocupada.

\- Nada, só não devemos fazer mais isso. - ela suspirou.

\- Eu fiz errado? Eu posso melhorar! É só me ensinar como gosta. - tentou puxar o lençol, mas empurrei suas mãos.

\- Não, você faz muito bem, bem até demais.

\- Então qual o problema?

\- Nós precisamos conversar, Bella.

\- Ah, ok. O que quer falar?

Ela ficou ali me encarando com os seus lindos olhos escuros em expectativa, eu hesitei...

Toda a situação era uma loucura.

Mas convenhamos, antes de eu conhecê-la, eu não estava fazendo merda alguma da minha vida. E agora eu estou aqui, com essa bonita garota que era tão feliz e doce e que só quer alguém pra dividir a vida.

Eu poderia fazer isso?

Eu poderia tentar?

Senti um beijo no meu pescoço e a olhei irritado, ela sorriu travessa.

\- Você estava tão bonito todo pensativo e sério. Não resisti.

\- O que eu vou fazer com você?

\- Eu tenho algumas idéias...

\- Aposto que elas envolvem estar nus.

\- Ahah! Você realmente lê mentes!

\- Não, mas dá pra perceber a sua cara de tarada. - ela riu abertamente.

-Eu tenho cara de tarada?

\- Muito.

\- Interessante, nem sabia. Mas gostei. Então… - ela voltou para o meu colo, me abraçando pelo pescoço. - Você ainda quer falar?

\- Mais tarde. - sussurrei antes de beijá-la, já rasgando as suas roupas.

Enquanto os meus lábios devoravam os dela, as suas mãos já afastavam o meu lençol e agarrava o meu pau me massageando, me deixando pronto para ela.

Rapidamente, ela me levou para dentro dela, fazendo ambos arfar quando nos unimos. Sem deixar de beijá-la, passei a fudê-la com força, ela me abraçou arranhando as minhas costas enquanto gemia em minha boca.

Nosso sexo, dessa vez, foi frenético... toques, beijos, abraços, uma verdadeira foda vampírica.

Quando gozamos, viemos juntos, caindo na cama em um emaranhado de corpos. Ficamos ofegantes ali por algum tempo, nenhum de nós, sem dizer nada, só… se recuperando.

Notei-a se levantar primeiro, enquanto andava, terminou de tirar as roupas que tinham ficado penduradas em nossa presa, foi ao banheiro, em seguida voltou nua e se deitou ao meu lado.

Já, mais refeito, me deitei ao lado dela, observando-a, ela sorriu e se virou de lado me encarando também.

\- Hora das conversas sérias?

\- Sim. - ela suspirou e assentiu, esticou a mão para me tocar, mas a agarrei, eu tendia a perder o juízo quando ela começava a me tocar.

Com um bico, ela tentou puxar a mão, mas não deixei, entrelacei os nossos dedos e a olhei.

\- Só conversar, né?

\- Só conversar.

\- Ok, ok. Você é muito chato, às vezes. - sorri e levei a mão dela aos lábios, ela suspirou e me encarou confusa.

\- Você é louca Bella, mas eu gosto de sua loucura. Eu quero te conhecer, o sexo foi incrível e eu adoraria fazer mais, mas antes, me deixa te conhecer, pois eu ainda estou confuso com toda essa loucura sua.

\- Tudo bem. Então, eu não queria te contar, mas ontem não foi a primeira vez que eu te vi na reunião.

\- Como? - fiquei confuso e ela sorriu.

\- É, eu já fui antes. Na verdade, eu vou lá direto e já falei várias vezes, sou muito querida lá. - ri e ela bufou. - É sério!

\- Eu acredito. Continue...

\- Então, eu havia acabado de chegar e te vi lá todo depressivo no fundo, entrei em pânico, na primeira vez, eu fugi. Como você sabe, é raro encontrar um de nós e ainda mais, um que seja amigável. Não sei você, mas eu já conheci alguns vampiros bem irritantes durante os meus anos.

\- Eu também.

\- Então você me entende. Enfim, eu te vi e fugi. Achei que só queria fazer um lanche e iria embora, mas quando fui lá, na outra semana, você estava de novo e na outra também. Tudo o que você fazia era observar, dar aqueles olhares melancólicos fofos de quem queria falar, mas não podia.

Uh, eu nunca imaginei que alguém poderia me achar fofo no meu momento dramático, mas estava realmente curioso agora.

\- E o que fez depois?

\- Eu só te observei, até te segui uma vez. - ela baixou os olhos, constrangida e segurei o seu queixo com um sorriso para que ela me olhasse. Eu queria ouvir mais, saber mais e queria ver o seu rosto enquanto isso.

\- O que viu?

\- Que você é como eu. Você não bebe de humanos, bem bebe, mas não pra matar como os outros da nossa espécie. Te vi indo naquela loja que vende o sangue clonado, aquela que finge ser uma loja que concerta vídeo cassete. Eu vou lá também. Eu a descobri há pouco tempo, tentei várias coisas pra parar de matar as pessoas, sabe, eu realmente gosto do lema, humanos são amigos e não comida.

\- Como ficou sabendo de lá?

\- Ah, sabe como é no submundo das "trevas" como você diz, você ouve aqui e ali essas coisas. Enfim, eu já estou indo pro o meu terceiro mês sóbria, uhuh. - ela comemorou e sem resistir mais, me inclinei para beijá-la.

Ela arregalou os olhos, em seguida sorriu.

\- Não está bravo?

\- Não. Descobriu onde eu moro, também?

\- Talvez...

\- Interessante, eu nunca pensei que teria uma _stalker._

\- Ai credo, eu não sou uma _stalker._

\- É um pouquinho sim. - ela fez um beicinho e a beijei mais uma vez.

\- Realmente, não está bravo?

\- Honestamente, não. Na verdade, estou meio aliviado, eu estava preocupado com a sua sanidade mental. É bom saber que você é só uma garota meio doidinha que foi atrás do cara por quem você tem sentimentos. - ela bufou.

\- Aff Edward! Você é por fora! Você é meu crush mesmo.

\- Crush? O que diabos é isso? - ela suspirou.

\- Tenho tanto pra te ensinar meu pobre vampiro ultrapassado. Mas não se preocupe, alguns meses comigo e você aprenderá de tudo sobre a era moderna.

\- Alguns meses? Eu acho que preciso de mais tempo. - sorri e ela riu.

\- Ainda bem que temos toda a eternidade, hein? - piscou e quando ela veio pra cima de mim eu não a parei dessa vez, eu a abracei apertado.

Huh, quem diria, a louca não era tão louca. Ainda era meio estranho que eu tivesse aquela linda menina me seguindo por tanto tempo sem perceber, eu devia parar de ser tão dramático e prestar mais atenção no que acontecia à minha volta.

Eu quase perdi a chance de conhecer aquela mulher doce e incrível.

\- Edward? - ela chamou enquanto dava beijos no meu pescoço.

\- Uh? - sussurrei de olhos fechados.

\- O que acha da gente criar o V.A.? - gemi enquanto negava.

Ela era incrível e doce, mas ainda muito louca.

\- É sério, Edward! Nós devíamos… - a beijei a calando e tentei fazê-la esquecer de tudo com as minhas mãos, boca e meu corpo, eu tinha certeza que durante as nossas vidas, as coisas teriam que ser assim.

Pois duvidava que um V.A. fosse a única idéia doida daquela vampira.

Com certeza, ainda teriam muitas e muitas por vir, o que me fez sorrir, pois finalmente eu não só existiria, mas sim, eu viveria.

 **Uh, no final ser um vampiro não era tão ruim, pelo menos quando se tinha uma boa companhia.**

 **E entre vícios e viciados eu encontrei minha companheira.**

 **Fim.**

* * *

 **N/A: Uhuh é meu niver**

 **E mais um ano de vida, e mais uma fic \0/**

 **E vou falar foi difícil escolher qual one postava hoje kkk**

 **Mas graças a isso em breve saira uma short kkk**

 **Enfim eu gostei da one vcs?**

 **Sera que esse casal da certo? Eu tenho minhas dúvidas kkkkk**

 **Enfim OBRIGADA por estarem comigo mais um ano pervas e pervos escondidos**

 **Amo vcs adorei ter mais esse ano com vocês e muitos e muitos outros venham \0/**


End file.
